The Glitch and the Invention
by Shinigamilover2
Summary: One-Shot. Takes place before 'Wreck-it Ralph'. Starring Edward Scissorhands. Vanellope was bullied by King Candy and the other racers. She runs away to the mansion at the top of the mountain and meets Edward, who comforts her and tells her what it was like for him to be an outcast. Rated T for bullying and video game themed swearing.


A/N: I thought over this after watching 'Edward Scissorhands'. And I thought about how much Edward and Vanellope would understand each other and feel each others pain and sorrow. So, I made this. Enjoy! WARNING: Contains bullying, and video game themed swearing.

"Get lost you little son of a glitch!" King Candy yelled at Vanellope as her face was drenched with her tears. All she did was try to build a new kart from scratch, but Taffyta discovered it and brought King Candy and the other racers so that they could call her names and destroy it completely, just like they did with the other karts she tried to make.

"Like I said, Vanellope, you're not a racer! You're a mistake just waiting to happen" Taffyta said as she got all up in Vanellope's personal space and pushed her to the ground and got covered in melted chocolate mud. Rancis then stepped in and pulled her by her shirt collar and yelled in her face.

"We better not catch you making another kart and trying enter the race again you mother glitcher!" he then threw Vanellope against a green candy cane tree and she ran away with her loud crying being heard throughout the whole candy-cane forest. She heard the other racers cheer.

"Three cheers to stopping the glitch from racing!" she heard King Candy cheer. As they 'Hip-Hip-Hoorayed', she ran up to fudge mountain and didn't care if her tears were blurring up her vision. She then ran into the old abandoned mansion on top of that mountain and ran up to the very top floor of the mansion. She then tripped over an old and rusted nail that was sticking out of the floor and she just cried on the floor. She was crying and screeching so loud and whimpering louder than she usually did. Unknown to her, her meltdown attracted some attention. Vanellope then heard the floor creaking, and she spoke as she sniffed.

"Wh-who's there?" she asked as she didn't bother to wipe her tears away.

"Little girl, why are you crying? More than that, why are you so sad?" a voice came from the corner of the room. She then looked to see a man with messy black hair, dressed in leather with various belts and buckles on the outfit, there were scars over his pale white face, and his hands had scissor blades for the fingers. Vanellope was crying even more now because of her fear that this mysterious man would hurt her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I just came in here without permission, I promise it won't ever happen again. Just keep those things away from me" the man just spoke gently.

"Don't be afraid" Vanellope's crying broke down to mere sobs but still with falling tears. The man's voice was so gentle and calming that it calmed every single nerve of her sorrow in her. The man then got on his knees and placed his palms and not his fingers on Vanellope's back and he pulled her in for a hug. Vanellope decided to hug the strange looking man back.

"What's your name?" he asked her calmly.

"Vanellope, Vanellope Von Schweetz" she said, starting to trust this man.

"Don't you have a name?" she asked him. He wiggled his blade fingers and they made snipping noises.

"Edward" he responded.

"Edward, that's a very handsome name" Vanellope complimented.

"Vanellope, why are you sad?" Edward asked. The girl sniffed and glitched as she let more tears fall from her eyes.

"All I wanna do is be a go-kart racer like the other avatars in 'Sugar Rush', but because I'm a glitch, people just pick on me and destroy the karts I make just so that I won't be able to race at all" Vanellope broke down in tears again. Edward nuzzled Vanellope with his cheek and just gave her some light hushes.

"Shh, shh. Vanellope, I know what it's like to be an outcast" Vanellope wiped her nose and glitched again.

"You do?"

"Yes, I was once brought down from my home here down to a place called 'Suburbia' and I met a beautiful girl named Kim. One time I was super popular with everyone, I cut hair, bushes, dog hair, and ice. Then, after w a while people started to fear me, but Kim never feared me at all, she showed me love and care. But then I cut Kim by accident and the whole town turned against me and I was placed back in the mansion. But that was about twenty years ago" Vanellope smiled through her tears knowing that Edward felt her pain.

"We're alike, Edward. We're both misunderstood individuals" Vanellope stopped crying and she hugged Edward even tighter. Edward then let a finger touch her cheek and she hissed in pain. There was a tiny dab of blood coming from the cut.

"I-I'm so sorry, Vanellope. I didn't mean it I-I swear" Edward stammered. Vanellope then placed her index and middle fingers on Edward's mouth to stop him from talking.

"Edward, it was an accident. When you did it to Kim, it was an accident" Edward stayed quiet.

"Edward, it was an accident. Say it with me"

"It was an accident" they said together. Edward smiled and looked into Vanellope's eyes.

"You remind me of Kim, you know that?" Edward told Vanellope.

"How?"

"You're sweet, you understand my loneliness and misery. And you have her eyes" Edward complimented her. Vanellope was now completely comfortable in Edward's sweet company. King Candy then came in and he had a doughnut cop with him.

"There you are! You're coming with me, and there's no escaping the happy little hell-hole that is the fungeon" Vanellope hid herself in Edward's arms and he started to growl.

"I said for you to come with me!" King Candy shouted, and it echoed throughout the room. As the kind was grinding his teeth and growling, Edward hid Vanellope behind him.

"You stay away from her!" Edward was angry.

"What did you just say!"

"I said to stay away from her and to leave her alone!"

"You're defending her? She's a glitch!"

"Just because she's a glitch doesn't mean you and the other racers have every right to crush her dreams and break her heart" Edward then lashed his hand across the King's face and left four bleeding cuts across his big round nose.

"Now get out of here and leave Vanellope alone!" Edward was now flailing his hands around like a maniac and he cut the doughnut officer night in half.

"Fine, you win this time!" The two halves of the doughnut officer hopped on their one leg out the door of the room. King Candy then left shouting behind him.

"Catch you both on the flip side, mother glitchers!" Vanellope then hugged Edward's leg and spoke.

"You defended me, that's the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me" Edward then hugged Vanellope again.

"You deserved to be defended. I just witnessed him being so cruel to you" Vanellope stayed silent.

"I know that one day things will look up for you. You will be a racer one day and people will realize they've been wrong about you this whole time" Edward stroked Vanellope's other cheek, but it got cut even though he tried his very best to be as gentle as possible. Vanellope looked to see Edward with an apologetic look on his face.

"What did we talk about?" she asked with a devious smile and a raised eyebrow.

"It was an accident?" he asked.

"Exactly" she congratulated him on being right about his cutting her skin being an accident. Vanellope then placed a kiss on his pale cheek and before she could run out the door, she spoke.

"Edward, thank you. It's nice to know there's somebody out there who understands my pain"

"You're welcome, Vanellope. Will I ever see you again?" he asked.

"That is more than possible my friend, whenever I have some free time from building a kart or sneaking into a race, I'll visit ya. Sound good?" Edward nodded and smiled. The nine year old raced out the door and she smiled, completely forgetting about what happened between her and the other racers. As long as she had a friend who understood her, someone to talk to, to listen to her, Edward would be that someone.

A/N: And, the end! There's our happy ending, I pictured this to happen before 'Wreck-it Ralph' and takes place after 'Edward Scissorhands'. It took a lot of planning, but I think everything turned out very well. Please review, thanks.


End file.
